David Gasman
David Gasman is a Translator, Voice Actor and Director. He helps dubs, direct and voice act in many films, cartoons, documentaries and video games. He is based in Paris France. ''Movies *1001 Grams (2014) *A Monster in Paris (2011) *Arthur and the Great Adventure (2009) *Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (2010) *Babylon A.D. (2008) *Corto Maltese: Heads and Mushrooms (2002) *Corto Maltese: The Celts (2002) *Corto Maltese and the Ethiopian (2002) *Djihad! (2006) *Eleanor's Secret (2009) *From Paris with Love (2010) *Immortal (Ad Vitam) (2004) *Jefferson in Paris (1995) *Notorious (1993) *Persepolis (2007) *The Bourne Identity (2002) *The Heir Apparent: Largo Winch (2008) Shorts *850 meters (2013) *Acoustic Kitty (Short) (2014) *Le pouvoir inconnu (2005) *New York November (2011) *Powerless (2016) *Showdown of the Godz (2008) *The Dark Sorcerer (2013) *Tsuru ni notte (1993) Anime *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (1997) *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (1990) *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (1993) *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (1991) *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989) *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (1991) *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13 (1992) *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (1992) *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (1990) *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (1990) Television *Calimero (2014) *Chris Colorado (2000) *Code Lyoko - William Dunbar, XANA, Jim Morales, Herve Pichon. (2004) *Commander Clark (2010) *Gawayn (2009) *Jo (2013) *Kabul Kitchen (2014) *Matt's Monsters (2008) *Plankton Invasion (2011) *Platane (2011) *Symphony of Two Minds (2015) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2012) *Toupou (2005) *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013) Video Games *XIII (2003) *Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare (2001) *Atlantis: The Lost Tale (1997) *Beyond Atlantis (1999) *Beyond Atlantis II (2001) *Beyond Good & Evil, Pey'j (English Version) (2003) *Beyond: Two Souls (2013) *Boarder Zone (2000) *Cameron Files: Pharaoh's Curse (2001) *The Cameron Files: The Secret of Loch Ness (2001) *Curse: The Eye of Isis (2003) *Curse of Atlantis: Thorgal's Quest (2002) *Dark Earth (1997) *Dracula: Collection (2016) *Dracula 2: The Last Sanctuary (2001) *Dracula 3: The Path of the Dragon (2008) *Dracula: Resurrection (2000) *Dragonriders: Chronicles of Pern (2001) *Egyptian Prophecy: Fate of Ramses (2004) *Hardline (1996) *Heavy Rain (2010) *Hitchcock: The Final Cut (2002) *Indigo Prophecy (2005) *Iron Storm (2002) *Kya: Dark Lineage (2003) *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) *Moto Racer World Tour (2000) *Omikron: The Nomad Soul (1999) *Outcast (1999) *Rabbids Go Home (2009) *Rayman Arena (2001) *Rayman 2: The Great Escape (1999) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (2003) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (2008) *Rayman Rush (2002) *Rayman Origins (2011) *Red Steel 2 (2010) *Return to Mysterious Island (2005) *Paradise (2006) *Platoon (2002) *Salammbo: Battle for Carthage (2003) *Secret of the Lost Cavern (2005) *Seven Games of the Soul (1999) *Siberia II (2004) *Test Drive Unlimited (2006) *The Adventures of Valdo & Marie (1996) *The Secrets of Atlantis: The Sacred Legacy (2006) *The Shadow of Zorro (2002) *Twinsen's Odyssey (1997) See Also *Production Credits *Voice Actor Projects Voice Actors *Andy Chase *Jerry Di Giacomo *Matthew Géczy *Millané Kang Trivia David Gasman and Matthew Geczy, both voiced roles in Kya: Dark Lineage. But they have actually partnered up for a couple of other projects, such as Code Lyoko, A Monster In Paris, XIII, Rayman 2: The Great Escape and Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. References'' *Behind The Voice Actors *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia Category:Pages Category:Voice Actors Category:People Category:Needs Navbox